Sekhmet's Broken child
by chibiasterphoenix456
Summary: Left alone to die in the ruins of Kul Elna, Sekhmet finds Akefia, the only surviver of its massacre. Taking her to present day England, she hands her over to the Potters and to the world of magic. Rated T for now. May go to M later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Sekhmet's broken child

**Estrella: Okay. Here are a few things you need to know. For one this is mostly AU, so the items do exist, as the yamis, but not in the way the original manga or anime. Second, I'll be taking Akefia from the past and putting her, yes her, this is a genderbendding fic, into modern day England to live with none other than Harry Potter and his family. His parents are alive and he has a brother who's spoiled rotten. Draco is now an Ishtar since he refused to be a Death Eater at an early age. No Voldemort! But there is a villain. And no it isn't Zorc! The yamis and hikaris are siblings and a lot more! **

**Japanese**

_Arabic/ancient Egyptian _

Spells/Parseltongue

Prologue

Night and day for decades she wandered.

She cared for her children and love destruction.

But the day one her most beloved village's burned,

She was mortified.

The cries of a child long forgotten.

The need to protect her broken daughter,

She did what she thought best…

Chapter 1: Broken

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" A young boy yelled. He and his younger brother were walking in the rain with their mother. She looked at the woman at her door. She had a hood on and a child in her arms. The woman looked weak, and was about to collapse, when the other's husband walked by and caught her. Walking into their home, they waited for the woman to come to. It took about an hour, but she finally did.

"Thank you. People call me the Scarlet Lady. I'm here to ask you for a favor." She said. The child in her arms was soaked wet, with her hand over her right eye. Taking it off gently, the family was shocked to see fresh blood on it.

"Who did this?" The woman asked. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Lily Potter. He's my husband James and our son, Julius." The redheaded boy smiled coyly while the other frowned. The Scarlet Lady frowned.

"What's your name my child?" She asked.

"Harry Potter," he said.

"So you have two sons…" Lily and James looked at Harry with hate in their eyes. Julius was a perfect child, not like him. The Scarlet Lady smirked and cleared her throat, "anyways, I'm hoping you'll take care of Akefia. Her family and friends, and so many others she knew were murdered. She was the only one who survived. And I know you're wizards. You can't hide that. So is she, but her magic is older and much more dangerous. By the way Harry?" Harry looked at her, "happy birthday, and good luck." She left them with the dirty child as disappeared into nothing as an owl came by with a letter to Harry inviting him to Hogwarts…

**Review! And sorry it took long. I was going to put it up as a valentines day gift to all the lovely people in the world of fanfiction writing! Why does that make me sound like Pegasus?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sekhmet's broken child

**Estrella: Okay, so I just now realized, I have no idea if I should put Harry in Gryffindor, like the usual fic, or in Slytherin, like other fics that have. And what about his brother and new sister? Well, I have no patience to ask you, the wonderful readers, to tell me which house each will go to, and so I'm winging it right now. This might just mess up the entire story. I'm ranting; sorry I'll shut up now. Oh I don't own HP or YGO!**

Chapter 2: One year later

It's been a year since Akefia Potter was adopted by the Potters. She and her step brother, Harry, get along so well, you'd they were related by blood. She isn't treated well by the rest of her family. They forced her to cover the right side of her face with bandages, and hardly let her out of the house. Well, that would change very soon…

BLAM!

Harry winced as an owl crashed into a window. He opened it and took three letters from it. Wait… three? He looked at the names. Mr. H. Potter, Mr. J. Potter and Miss A. Potter. He ran into the kitchen were Lily Potter was cooking breakfast.

"WE'VE GOT OUR LETTERS!" He waved said letters in his hands. Julius quickly snatched his letter and Lily took the only female one.

"Seems Akefia's going to Hogwarts. Little brat will ruin our name…" Akefia chose this moment to walk in and snatched the letter from her "mother" when she wasn't looking. Sitting down next to Harry, she read the letter.

"Dear Miss Potter,

We are happy to tell you, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins September 1. Your list of supplies and ticket to the Hogwarts express are enclosed in the letter.

Headmaster,

Albus Dumbledore."

Akefia smiled at the list and then at harry. Maybe they'll be in the same house.

TIME JUMP TO DIAGON ALLEYA

Lily shook her head as she watched her youngest children run off to Olivander's. It's not that she didn't trust the man; she didn't trust Akefia or Harry. Julius stood by her side. His robes displaying the Gryffindor patch. He was happy Harry wasn't in the same house as him. He got into Slytherin and to everyone's, and I mean EVERYONE'S, surprise, he befriended a Gryffindor by the name of Yami Mouto. A tri colored haired freak. He was surprised the sorting hat fit on his head. Sighing, Julius sat next to Lily as they waited for Harry and Akefia to return. Seeing them they walked up to the duo.

"Where were you?" Lily asked. Harry and Akefia looked at each other, and then at the basket they were carrying.

"Nowhere important…" they said. Julius snatched the basket, and dropped it when and golden head with amber eyes popped out.

"What is that thing?!" Lily shrieked.

"Sekhmet, my lioness cub?" Akefia said as if I was the most normal thing in the world for her, which it was seeing how she was Egyptian. She'd never forget that.

"And the red eyes coming from your robes?" Julius asked.

"Seth. My King Cobra!" Seth peeked out and hissed at Lily and Julius. Akefia laughed and walked into Olivander's. The others followed her inside and watched as the tape measurer did its thing. Soon, Olivander came out with several boxes.

"Here. Oak with the tail of a unicorn. Ten inches. Whippy, good for charms." She waved it and the window shattered.

"SORRY!" Akefia said.

"No. Let's see… try this. Cherry wood, phoenix feather, nine and a half inches. Stubborn. Good for transfiguration." Again, nothing good happened. This went on for a while. Soon Olivander was beaming at the girl before him.

"I can see you're just like Harry. You need a special wand. I have just the thing," he went to the very back of his shop and brought out a staff made of pure white gold. It had a ruby engraved at the top with diamonds. Hieroglyphs around them said: "Sekhmet's lost child, daughter of the Goddess of Destruction. Call upon me whenever you need me." It shrunk to about six inches and sparks filled the air when Akefia waved it. Satisfied, they paid and left quickly.

TIME JUMP HOGWARTS EXPRESS

Harry dragged Akefia along and sat in a compartment which was pretty big. Well, bigger than the others that is. The door opened to reveal a boy and a girl with sandy blond hair and rich tans.

"Sorry. We'll go find somewhere else to sit," the boy said.

"Wait! Marik?" Harry said.

"Harry? Sorry, didn't notice you at first." Marik said, "This is Malik, my twin sister. The one who was in foster care last year and couldn't come." Malik waved and sat next to Akefia.

"I'm Harry, and she's Akefia. My little sister."

"Wow, we're all introducing siblings." A new voice said, "Yami. Yami Mouto and this is my little sister, Yugi." Yugi looked almost like Yami, only her hair fell to her shoulders in soft spikes and were outlined in purple, not red. And her eyes were amethyst, not red. They sat down in silence for a while, when the door opened to reveal a girl with emerald eyes and white hair.

"Sorry. I was looking for my sister…" she said and was about to leave when another girl, who looked just like her, only with blue eyes, and sharper features, walked inside dragging her along.

"I'm Bakura Bakhura*, she's my sister Ryou." Malik sniggered, "what?"

"Your first and last names are the same!" She said. Bakura rolled her eyes as the food cart came by. Everyone bought something.

"So, what is this? Berttie Bott's Every Flavor Beans? Why didn't they just say jelly beans? That's what they look like…" Yugi said. Yami shrugged, and took it firm her.

"They mean every flavor! Dumbledore got earwax once. I think it was last year," Harry said. Yugi dropped the box she had taken back from her brother, "but it doesn't hurt to try them."

"I'll do if you'll all do it…" Ryou said. They nodded and each took one. Harry ate his first. He spat it out quickly.

"Mud. Dirty, fresh mud…" he said. Yami popped his next, and swallowed hardly.

"Salt. Sea salt… I need water!" Yugi handed him her water bottle and watched amusedly as he drank like a dog. Marik ate his.

"Hmm… lettuce. Not bad, but not my favorite…"

"BLEUGH! Sand flavored! And we just left Egypt!" Malik whined. Bakura ate hers and grinned like a loon.

"Do we want to know?" Ryou asked as she ate hers and smiled, "vanilla." Bakura shook her head. Akefia ate hers and sighed.

"Ice cream. Strawberry." She said and Yugi ate hers.

"I never thought I'd be happy to taste melon punch!" She said, "But I prefer fruit punch."

TIME JUMP SORTING

Everyone clapped as the hat finished its song. It was just as powerful as before. Minerva McGonagall read out the names from a scroll.

"Bakura Bakhura!" Everyone laughed as the girl walked up to the hat. As it was placed on her head, she gave them the one finger salute… with both hands.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called.

"Ryou Bakhura!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Malik Ishtar!"

"SLYTHERIN!" Marik clapped loudly as his sister walked up to his houses' table.

"Yugi Mouto!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry watched as Yami jumped up and clapped loudly. Yugi sat next to him, well on his lap, and they watched the sorting together. Had Professor McGonagall not said her last name was Mouto, everyone would have thought they were dating.

"Akefia Potter!" Akefia walked up to the hat, and stopped halfway there when someone said:

"LOOK! IT'S ANOTHER ONE OF THE FREAKS!" It was Julius. She looked up at the table where the professors were and looked at her father who was smiling at what his son said. She reached behind her head, and slowly let the bandaged drop to the floor. Everyone gasped at the scar on her cheek. She smirked and walked up to the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" It bellowed and she sat close to Harry. She wouldn't be pushed around in this school. She vowed to make her life what she wants it to be, not what her family tells her it is.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sekhmet's broken child

**Estrella: I hope you guys like it so far. So, this will be short. I own nothing but the plot. Good bye for now.**

Chapter 3: Draco

He smiled when her name was called. He smiled when they got into the same house. He smiled when she hugged him as if he truly was her brother. But he's not. His name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. But, he was abandoned by his family a long time ago. Now he was an Ishtar. Third eldest of the family of five. Odion being the eldest and Malik being the youngest by six hours. He sighed as Akefia removed her bandages. He gasped along with everyone else at the sight of her scar. She just smirked and walked up to the hat as if she knew where she was going to go. Draco looked at Malik. She was placed in a foster home last year because someone found out about her scars, but their father had died long before they could arrest him. He remembered it well…

_FLASHBACK_

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

_Isis Ishtar sighed as she rubbed the back of Malik's back. It's been a month since Marik killed their father, an act that frightened him to his core._

"_COMING!" She yelled and got up. She opened the door and backed away at the sight of the police and the woman in a business like suit._

"_We are with child care services. This home is no place for a girl like Malik. We'll be taking her from here. Boys!" The woman snapped her fingers, and one held back Isis as the other dragged a now yelling and kicking Malik form the house._

"_ISIS! ISIS! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! PLEASE! ISSIIISSS!" She cried. Tears flowing from her eyes. As this was happening, Draco watched from his bedroom window…_

_END FLASHBACK_

They thought Isis and Odion weren't good enough guardians and took her from them. He swore to make some friends this year. And he swore he'd never let his new family be separated again.

**REVIEW! I told you it'll be short, but It's kind of a history background as the how Draco became an Ishtar.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sekhmet's broken child

**Estrella: I finally got inspired to update this fic!**

**Akefia: I was hoping you'd forget… **

**Estrella: Well too bad!**

**Yugi: You've been around Sakura Yami again, haven't you?**

**Estrella: MAAYYYBBBEEEEEEEE...**

**Yami: -_-* Oh Ra, why?**

_Spells/parseltongue_

_Arabic_

_**Japanese**_

Chapter 4: New friends, real friends

Harry looked at the boy who had bumped into him. He remembered him from last year's sorting. His name was Draco if he remembered correctly. Draco had grey eyes and platinum blond hair. He was related to Marik and Malik. Not by blood, but he was still family.

"Excuse me…" he said as he passed the blond into their common room. Draco followed and ignored Harry. He figured that since his father was a teacher, and not to mention he had a brother that was LOVED by EVERYONE (coughnotcough!) he should stay out of his way. Besides, it's not like he wanted to befriend the boy related to the spoilt little brat. It was at that moment that Akefia and Malik walked in. Malik was looking at Akefia's scar and asking her a ton of questions. Harry waved to his sister and she walked over as Malik went over to Draco. Akefia looked over at them and nudged Harry.

"I thought you said you were going to make friends this year. Real friends*…" she said. Harry sighed. It was true last year he had befriended, besides Yami Mouto, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger two Gryffindors. But then found out they only befriended him so that they could tell Julius what they were doing. He stopped speaking to them soon afterwards. He had remained friends with Yami though. But still, Akefia was right. He had said he would try to make some real friends this year. So why not start with the Ishtar's? He got up, and walked over to the trio.

'When did Marik get here?' He wondered. Marik looked up and smirked. He nudged his siblings and they looked up as well. Harry put out a hand in front of Draco, "friends?" Draco looked at him in shock, and hesitated before smiling brightly and taking the offered hand.

"Friends." He declared. Harry smiled, if he was friends with Draco, that meant Malik and Marik would also be his friends*. He knew Yugi would be his friend, considering she and Yami were related. Only two people were missing from this picture. Ryou and Bakura Bakhura. He sighed as he went to the Great Hall. It was Saturday. It was also the second of September. He didn't get too far when he heard a cry for help.

ABOUT A FEW YARDS AWAY FROM HARRY

Ryou Bakhura looked at the males who had attacked her. They had her plushie, and an angel that was half black and half white. It was her birthday present from Bakura. She had tears falling from her eyes as the boys tossed out of her reach.

"STOP IT! PLEASE! GIVE IT BACK!" She yelled as they laughed even louder. Harry rounded the corner and glared at the sight. One… no two of the boys he recognized. His brother and ex friend. Both laughed, too busy to notice Harry until he walked over, snatched the plush toy, and handed it back to a sobbing Ryou. He turned around and was about to yell at them, but he was beaten at it by a certain girl with white hair and blue eyes. Three guesses who it was… ok it was Bakura Bakhura.

"-AND IF I EVER CATCH YOU TORMENTING MY SISTER AGAIN, I'LL SHOW HOW SNAKE LIKE I CAN BE! I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S TOO OLD FOR PLUSH TOYS! I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S NOT A SLYTHERIN! MESS WITH HER AGAIN, AND I'LL KILL YOU! Ryou! Let's go!" She snapped as Ryou got up, and mouthed a thank you to Harry. Bakura's eyes suddenly snapped over to him, and he backed down.

"Just to let you know, I had nothing to do with that!" He said before she could do anything.

"I think we can make something out of this Po- no Harry, friends stick together, don' they?" Bakura said smirking. Harry looked at her. Did she say FRIENDS? He smiled and nodded. Finally. He had REAL friends. In every house but Hufflepuff, but he was ok with that. He looked up at the two albinos.

"Wait, why were they teasing you?" He asked.

"It's my birthday, and Bakura got me this. They said it was childish, and were about to toss it out the window," Ryou said.

"Oh. Well, happy birthday Ryou." The two girls waved goodbye as he entered the Great Hall. Maybe this will be HIS year to shine…

***Did you honestly think I'd let him be friends with them? I've seen too many fics were they(the Golden Trio) befriend the YUGIOH gang, and become buddies. There aren't enough were he's friends with Draco! **

*** I made so that I didn't have to have him try befriending them all. I would have gotten tired of trying to figure out ways to get them to become friends.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your document he

Sekhmet's Broken Child

**Estrella: I'm sorry I forgot about all my readers!**

**Akefia: Just say the stupid disclaimer!**

**Estrella: NO! I DON'T WANNA!**

**Everyone in Sekhmet's Broken Child: O.o?**

**Ryou: I'll do it. Estrella, chibiAsterPheonix456, doesn't own HP or YGO!**

_Spells/parseltongue_

_Arabic_

**_Japanese_**

Chapter 5: First day part 1

Harry and Akefia walked into the Great hall and sat at the Slytherin table. They smiled, in Harry's case, and smirked, in Akefia's case, when the Ishtar siblings walked up to them. They smiled at Yami and Yugi as they entered the room. Both waved and sat their usual table. Draco looked at the professor table and scoffed at Harry's dad. The man got into an argument with Snape over how his son, Julius, had received too much homework over the summer and it was his, Snape's, fault he was bad at potions. Bakura walked up to them, and raised a brow.

"Do I want to know?" She asked. They shook their heads as she sat down. She waved to her sister, Ryou, as she walked in and sat at the Ravenclaw table. She leaned over towards Malik, "you wanna know what I heard?" Malik nodded.

"What?" Akefia asked. Bakura looked around and pulled out what looked like a dagger. Akefia's eyes widened, 'a Sennen Item?!'

_"It's a Sennen Item. The Sennen Dagger*. My father gave it to me, and I think you guys gave Ryou one."_ Malik and Marik looked at each other. They gulped and pulled their friends aside. They waved to their friends who followed with confused looks. They all sat in the room of requirements.

'What are we doing here?' Yugi wondered. She looked at Yami who looked at her reassuringly. They walked in and sat around a table.

"Okay, why are we here?" Yami asked. Akefia raised a brow.

_"How many of you have heard of the Sennen Items?"_ They all lifted their hands like a class of kindergarteners. Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Yami, Akefia, Harry, Draco and Yugi all pulled out their items.

_**"I have the Sennen Dagger,"**_ Bakura said.

_**"I have the Sennen Tauk,"**_ Ryou said.

_"The Eye."_

_"The Rod."_

**"The**_** Puzzle."**_

_"The Ring."_

_"The Ankh."_

_"The Sennen Staff*."_

_**"The Sennen Scales, this is just weird. What do they do?"**_ She lifted the Scales and a feather, **_"the Scales balances souls. Or that's what I was_****_told."_** She looked at her brother, _**"and the Puzzle is the key to darkness. And I think the Ankh can go into minds."**_ Malik lifted the Rod as Julius and his friends entered. Julius sneered at them and the Items and was about to go on about how he was going to tell on them for stealing his things, (A/n: He has such an ego…) but soon got a distant look along with his friends. They started to polka and sing, off key mind you, Hannah Montana's 'Nobody's Perfect.' The ones watching couldn't help but laugh. Malik then kicked them out.

_"With the Rod I can control minds. The Eye can look into minds; the Staff is kind of like a wand, but with natural sources. It creates storms and stuff, and the Tauk can see into the past or future. It used to belong to our sister, but it stopped working for her a long time ago."_ She explained. Bakura stood and twirled her Item in her hands. She tossed it in the air and caught it as it turned into a small sword.

**_"The Sennen Dagger can turn into various weapons that use magic to kill instead of actually being used as a weapon. It's more deadly,"_** she grinned insanely. Everyone backed away from her. She twirled the dagger and tossed it the air. She caught it and put it away… somewhere, "let's get to class. We have Care of Magical Creatures.*" She and the older students walked out and headed outside while the younger ones headed to Charms*. Let's have a look at CoMC…

IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST… WELL NEAR IT

Hagrid beamed at the students around him. He had paired them in groups of three. They were:

Yami, Bakura and Harry.

Akefia, Draco and Neville LongBottom.

Julius, Hermione and Ron.

Marik, a Slytherin named Jacob Hiller and Luna LoveGood.

They all walked to up to their crates and walked back when it shook. It continued until several dragons popped out*. Yami picked up a red snake like dragon, Malik held a golden one, Julius a white one, and Akefia a black one. Hagrid beamed once again and explained all they needed to know about dragons.

"We'll call ours Retardette, no, Freaky. Because their all stupid and good for nothing," Julius declared. "Freaky" didn't like it and blasted him with her flame. Yami chuckled as he handed Harry Osiris. Draco looked at Jou, their dragon who seemed to be having fun chasing Ron Weasly around with his flame almost, keyword almost, scalding the redhead. Marik let go of Ra who joined in the fun. Hagrid had trouble restoring order. Whether it was because he found it amusing or because he didn't like Julius, no one knew.

Now the others get our attention.

AT CHARMS

Akefia looked bored as she waved her wand.

_"Lumos,"_ she said softly and light appeared at the end of her wand. She waved it around, bored as hell. Poor Yugi looked at light and followed it with her eyes. She shook her head and focused on the task at hand. She and Ryou had already mastered the spell along with their friends. Seth decided to make himself noticed and poked his head out of Akefia's hood. She smiled and stroked the snake.

_"You look bored like hhheeeelllll…" _He said.

_"I am bored like hhheeeelllll..."_ Akefia said.

_"Care to do sssssomething?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"I can think of a few thingsssss…"_ Akefia sighed and thought it over. _"What do I have to losssse?"_

**Estrella: I'm tired. Bye. Review.**

*** The Sennen Dagger will be Bakura's Item from now on in this fic. I wanted to give her the Ring, but thought against it.**

*** The Sennen Staff controls natural sources like water and fire. This will be Draco's Item.**

**** I know classes are usually two per group, but this AU, so I decided to have them be randomly put into classes depending on their year, and they start their electives during their second year, I'm not sure if this happens in the books or movies.**

***Guess where the dragons came from!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sekhmet's Broken Child

**Estrella: Hello!**

**Akefia: She doesn't own us.**

**Ryou: When is the Halloween chapter?**

**Tsu: In two to three chapters, so get to voting on what pairings you want! **

**Estrella: And to the only person who guessed on where the dragons came from, it was the Shadow Realm! YAY! CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GET… A MAGIC DESSERT PLATE! ^_^**

**Ryou: A what?**

**Yugi: She's had sugar again hasn't she?**

**Tsu: A chocolate milk paleta.**

**Everyone in Sekhmet's Broken Child: What?**

**Tsu: A paleta, idiots, if a frozen Popsicle that can be made out of water or milk. Now enjoy!**

**Estrella: Thank you for bearing the wait! I'll continue to write this; even if I don't publish all the chapters I want to today!**

_Spells/ parseltongue_

_Arabic_

**_Japanese_**

**Flashbacks **

Chapter 6: First day, part 2

At DIVINITION

"And you," Trawleney said dramatically, "you fill die!" She pointed to Harry. He rolled his eyes and turned away. He was sitting next to Yami and Marik.

_"Yami,"_ Marik began, _"doesn't she look like a beetle?"_ Yami chuckled and nodded. They turned their heads to the right after hearing a slap. They were amused as they saw none other than Bakura.

_"She's not too happy having to sit with him,"_ Yami said. Bakura was sitting next to Julius, giving him dirty looks every time he smirked at her. Luckily for Bakura, maybe even Julius, Draco was with them as well, but it still didn't help that Julius would give her odd looks.

**'If he tries anything…' **she looked over at Harry and mouthed, 'is-your-brother-always-this-perverted?!' Harry laughed silently as he watched Bakura Bakhura growl at Julius every time he got closer to her. That is, until Bakura decided he needed a nice pair of sunglasses.*

AT POTIONS

"When is this class over?" Yugi whined silently. Her arms where getting tired of stirring, and she wanted to meet her brother's dragon! Why did Potions even need to be in the dungeons?!

"Where's Akefia?" Malik asked leaning over. Yugi shrugged and looked at Ryou. The girl was smiling and her potion was better than Hermione's, who they've been told could almost perfectly create the potions. Snape walked by and nodded, impressed with he saw. At least the girl wasn't a Gryffindor, had she been a Slytherin, he would have given her twice as many points as he did. Everyone was surprised he even gave her points.

"Ryou," the girl looked at her friends, "have you seen Akefia? She isn't class." Ryou shook her head. Akefia hadn't showed up to class.

MEANWHILE WITH AKEFIA AND SETH

Akefia followed Seth towards the Forbidden Forest. The serpent, having the ability of invisibility, kept them hidden from sight. They wandered around for a while until…

_"Ssssstop here,"_ Seth hissed. Akefia complied and looked around. She wondered where she was, or why she had to be here.

'Better than class…' she figured. Not like she would be missed. Seth slithered down her arm and onto the floor of the forest. He stared at Akefia.

_"To think,"_ He began, _"to think ssssshe chosssssse you asssssss her child…" _Akefia stared at him confused. Who chose her to be there daughter? Who was she anyways? Seth looked at Akefia long and hard.

_"What do you mean, ssssshe chosssssse me asssssss her child? Who'ssss ssssshe?" _Akefia asked. Seth looked at the girl once more, before using his tail to point at her wand.

_"Do you know what that sayssss?"_ Akefia nodded and recited the message on the wand. What she wanted to know is how the Ra damn hell that would explain anything. Seth looked up and sighed before he went into his explanation.

_"Well, it sssstarted like thissss,"_ he said…

**FLASHBACK**

**Sekhmet walked into Ra's throne room. She had been called for interfering with the flow of time. She had taken an Ancient Egyptian girl, and paced millenniums into the future. So, she now had to bear the wrath of Ra.**

**"You, I know you love destruction, and I know you love chaos, but this!" Ra roared, waving to the image of Akefia playing with Harry, "this is messing with the flow of time!"**

**"If I could just-" Sekhmet began.**

**"Sending that girl into the future may have caused great peril!"**

**"I was just-"**

**"HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"**

**"CAN I PLEASE SPEAK?!" Every single one of the Egyptian Gods looked at them. Ra almost looked shocked himself at Sekhmet's outburst, but he let her speak, "the reason I sent her to the future was because she's my child! Just as Atem is Atum's child, Akefia is mine. Besides, I also did it because of something that is going to happen to Atem. And I fear for the young King…" Everyone was quiet as she explained. The silence was so deadly, they were afraid that what Sekhmet had said would be true. Was Atem really in danger?**

**END FLASHBACK**

_"Asssssss you can sssssee, ssssshe chosssssse you asssssss her child_," Seth looked up into metallic purple eyes, "you, Akefia, are the long lost daughter of Sekhmet, the Goddess of War." Akefia gasped and looked at her hands and then her wand. Was she really the child of an Egyptian Goddess?

**Estrella: I'm ending here. And I'm sure you can tell what I meant by sunglasses, right?**

**Akefia: You made me the child of a Goddess?**

**Estrella: It was going to happen eventually…**

**Tsu: Review! And remember, we have a poll on pairings, after we finish the classes, we will write the Halloween chapter, so vote for the pairings you want! **

**Estrella: What's going to happen to Atem? Well, this is the evil I'm talking about! Something bad will happen to our favorite Pharaoh, so if you want to know what it is, or think you know what it is, review, and wait for the next chapter of Sekhmet's Broken Child!**


End file.
